The Bangers
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Gang 'em. Bang 'em. Leave 'em wanting more? What the heck does that mean?
1. Chapter 1

• **The Bangers**

**The Pledge:**  
To gang 'em, bang 'em and leave 'em wanting more.

**Chapter One**

I stared at him as he whisked past me, once again not noticing that I exist. What I would do to say hi to him. I sighed inwardly and turned around to my locker to grab the books that I would need for my math class. I turned back around to see him sling an arm around a pink haired girl's neck. I know this girl. I just can't remember from where I know her! "Hey Gaara," I murmured turning to my bestest friend in the entire world. I could never tell Kiba that though. He's nice and all and he does his job as a supporting boyfriend but I just can't tell him everything. Especially not about my major crush on one Sasuke Uchiha. Something about getting kicked out of a stupid club for my sake. I'm not exactly sure how that story goes cause he refuses to mention it again, only that Sasuke's a total bastard. I doubt it. A man that sexy couldn't be a- "Ow! What the heck!" I glared at the red-head who smacked me upside the head. He stared nonchalantly at me.

"You were drooling again." he proved his point by wiping the spittle from the side of my mouth. I blushed pink.

"I can't help it. He's just too sexy for his own damn good!" I scowled stomping my foot. He rolled his eyes at me but blushed a light shade of pink.

"I prefer brunettes," he said quietly before swiftly turning away and walking towards our class. We have every single class together so I never have to worry about something exciting happening to me and I have to have it bubbled up inside till I see him. That just rocks!

I squealed loudly as I was scooped up into the air by strong arms then placed on the ground before lips attached themselves to mine. I closed my eyes reflexively and moaned into the kiss. I didn't need to see who it was to know but even though I knew I wish it wasn't him. "Hey baby," my boyfriend of eight months whispered as we pulled apart. I smiled then opened my eyes to look into warm brown ones.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Reds!" he called to Gaara who looked like he was debating whether or not to leave us but knew that I'd wail on him if he did. I could be pretty loud when I wanted.

"Hello Mutt," he answered sneering at him. Gaara had something against Kiba. It pissed me off that I didn't know what it was and I hated being left out of the loop but apparently Gaara said he was protecting me. I still hated it but he's been there for me all the time and I really have to respect his decision. Stupid respect! I scowled again.

"Why you gotta call me that?" Kiba pouted. I smiled. He's so cute when he pouts!

"Because it's what you are." Gaara replied matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at both of them and turned to make my way to class with just one more look at the god that was Sasuke Uchiha.

•

I smacked Kiba on his arm that was currently clinging to me and squeezing the very life out of me. "Let me go Inuzuka!" he whimpered as he nuzzled my neck. "Don't you have class to go to? I need to pay attention! This is math!" I scolded him but it went into one ear and right out the other. Kiba was a senior, two grades ahead of me and Gaara was one year ahead of me. I was in all of Gaara's classes cause I skipped a year. Not to rattle my own chain but I am pretty smart. I even do better than Gaara some of the times but it's not a competition. I'm where I am cause of him so I'm grateful.

Kiba always skipped his Thursday classes to invade mine to grope me and downright harass me. Together or not, he was abusing me!

A high pitch giggle left my mouth as Kiba started to nip and suck at the pulse at my neck. I couldn't help it. It's one of my weak spots and it also happened to be ticklish! "C'mon Kibs!" I giggled curling up in his lap as his fingers wondered my body and pushed and scratched at the ticklish areas. I was practically on the ground! I so regret telling him where those spots were though after all we've been through i wouldn't be surprised if he knew that the soles of my feet were sensitive too. "Will you two morons keep it down? Not only are you attracting unwanted attention but the teacher just might walk in and catch you in the act." Kiba eased up a little but that didn't stop him from wanting to press our lips together. Kiba was an exceptional kisser. He was my third boyfriend, the first two went badly but he had been there for me when I needed him. I moaned and leaned into his body and moved with him as he positioned me in his lap, legs on either sides of his waist.

We didn't need to hide our sexual orientation. We had made it clear on many occasions that we were gay and proud of it and since our faithful tongue battle the summer before school closed around seven months ago, a whole lot of other types of people erupted and decided to be who they were. For one there were a lot of cross dressers, lesbians etc. Ugh too much to name, not to mention where they do the nasty, I've walked in on too many for my taste not to mention been asked to join my fair share of them. Now I never leave Gaara's side, I can't risk abduction.

I hear a voice clear its throat behind me and I was out of Kiba's lap before he could retract his tongue. I sat down beside him straightening my t-shirt without looking up; I glanced over to Kiba who had a deep frown on his face. I chanced looking up and regretted it. The blush that I was sure would be on my face darkened incredibly. I felt so hot at that moment as I stared up at the god smirking at my boyfriend. I couldn't even bring myself to ask what the hell was happen. Wow. I guess this is what they call 'cat got your tongue' in my case, the bitch must've ripped it right out.

"Inuzuka." Sasuke purred. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I'm positive that I'm gonna pass out like in a minute or two!

"Uchiha." Kiba said his face turning cold and uncaring.

"C'mon," Gaara said grabbing my arm and pulling me away to a window at the far side of the class. He cupped my face in his palms and stared at me. I felt the knot in my chest loosen and I could finally breathe. I took gulps of air and smiled at him.

"Thanks Gaara," I smiled. He released my face and reached into his pocket and pulled out my inhaler, I have mild bronchitis.

"You seriously need to stop tripping over the worthless prick. You are invisible to him. Let him be invisible to you," Gaara said his eyes stern but loving. I understand what he's saying. Really I do. But saying and doing something are completely different… it's just not that easy. I wanted to tell Gaara just that but I heard the familiar 'hn' of my prince I turned around to be met with Kiba leaving with a smirking Sasuke. I frowned and walked up to them pushing my way in-between them and positioning myself before Kiba resting my arms on his chest.

"What wrong? Why is he here?" I whispered though I didn't need to cause Sasuke 'hned' and walked towards the entrance to our classroom.  
"I thought you didn't like him," detest was the better word. He took a step back and I dropped my arms. What the hell… he was groping me mere minutes ago and now he was scorning me? "Yhh I still hate the bastard but uhh something came up. I gotta go sort them," he said. He looked nervous and he rubbed the back of his neck without looking at me.

He was lying to me.

I pretended not to show my hurt and instead grabbed my school bag. "Ok sure. I'll go with you," I turned to him when I was finished and was met with his back.

"Don't bother yourself with it. You have class anyways. I'll see you later." my mouth dropped as I watched his retreating back. I heard a growl from nearby and slowly inched my head to the side to notice my best friend glaring at the door. He pulled me down into our desk and hugged me. I couldn't even respond. I was still in shock.

And here I was thinking I was the only one who could make him move so fast without something very bad happening. I guess I was wrong.

•

Gaara decided to stay over for the night just to make sure I was okay. I felt like crying. Not crying with tears but crying out of desperation that my so called boyfriend hadn't called me all afternoon. This is kinda still crying but not really! Ughh! I even went to his class to meet him for lunch like me and Gaara normally do but he wasn't there. No one had seen him since he left me.

Since he left me.

He left me.

I grabbed a lamp and hurled it across the room waiting for the awarding smash into the wall but it never came. I cracked an eye open and titled my head up to see the concerned face of my beloved father holding the lamp in his hand. He set it down on the floor before coming into my room. He glanced at Gaara who was seated by the window who simply blinked at him and nodded. Father nodded to him as well before going over to my bed, sitting on it and pulling me down into his lap. I curled up on him and moaned for Gaara. He wasted no time in just getting up to hold my hand and lean on my father's shoulder while patting my head.

I finally felt like I could cry out my frustrations: failing my math test since morning cause Kiba wasn't there to distract me into paying attention, which is kinda weird but it works… I fell multiple times in PE and I got groped in biology, of course I knocked the guy out but that's beside the point. The point is that Kiba wasn't there. He wasn't where he should have been…

•

**Sweets:**

I could really use a Beta. Any offers?

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweets**:

Has not been beta'd.

**Chapter 2**

Me and Gaara strolled into school the next day and I gotta admit. I felt good. I didn't even realize how dependent on Kiba's attention I was. I really missed out on a lot of the things happening around me. For one, I noticed that Gaara kept shooting glances at that dark brown hair boy, Neji I think his name is and he kept returning the glances. Gaara has a crush on somebody! How romantic! I can finally play the love doctor!

"So…" I tried but Gaara shot me down with a look.

"No." he said sternly before turning the corner to our lockers. I pouted and whined.

"Why not?" I groaned. Gaara could be such a party pooper when he wanted to be.

"He's not worth my time," Gaara murmured to me. He glanced at the brunette and they locked eyes. It was so sweet! They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds but that didn't stop them from blushing! Bad boy Neji blushing cause a ma bestie! I snickered to myself. I never thought I'd see the day!

I felt a sharp pain in my shin and looked down just in time to see Gaara's sandals. "Why must you insist on hurting me?" I scowled furrowing my brow. I'm gonna get damaged cause of him!

"Look…" he whispered staring at the same spot that Neji had been. I glanced over and saw that he was accompanied by two more males. One with coal black hair and the other with spiky dark brown hair with red tips. I guessed that it was Sasuke and Kiba.

They stood together for a while exchanging a lot of words before they all turner their backs to the lockers and rested their backs on them.

Kiba finally looked in our direction and we locked eyes. I sent him the silent question of 'what the hell are you doing?' but before I could get an answer a weird tall dude with his hair in a spiky ponytail blocked our view.

"What is going on over there?" Gaara mused loudly beside me.

"If I knew I'd tell you…" I murmured. The spiky haired boy moved away and shoved his hands deep into his pocket. He had a very bored expression on his face as he spoke then suddenly Sasuke started to smirk. If I hadn't been so pissed at Kiba I might've started blushing at the sight. But I didn't. I kept my gaze focused on the four across the hall.

After Sasuke finished talking they all turned and looked at us. Gaara and me. To say it freaked me out would be an understatement.

"No!" Kiba growled and stepped in front us.

"Kiba," Neji started but he was cut of by Kiba stomping his foot.

"I'll do it now. By myself!" He hissed at them. What the hell was going on over there? They all seemed so tense. I hope Kiba's fine. Even though I really shouldn't be worrying about him. He's not worried about me in the least so I should just-

"Naru…" Gaara whispered snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Eh? Oh…" I stared up at Kiba. "Can I help you?" I said as emotionlessly as I could. I didn't want to rant on him just yet. I'd wait till we were out of ears width of his 'new found friends' before I gave him a piece of my mind. I mean, he's still my boyfriend despite the fact that he abandoned me!

I turned my attention back to him and saw that he looked pretty tired. If not a bit stressed. I shoved my bitterness and anger aside for the time being and cupped his face with my hands. His tired brown eyes stared down into my blue orbs. "Baby…" I said the concern etched into every letter. "What's wrong? What have those jerks done?" I tilted my head to the side to scowl at his 'friends' who were much closer than they had been before.

Sasuke 'hned' then scoffed. "We didn't do anything to him, did we Kibs?" he smirked.

"Shut it asshole," Kiba hissed at him. Sasuke frowned but remained quiet.

Slowly Kiba removed my hands and held them tightly in between his hands. He kissed my fingers lightly and I knew bad news was coming. I tugged lightly on our hands and he raised his eyes from our hands. "Naruto…" he sighed loudly and dropped our hands mine falling limply to my side."It's over."

It felt like my whole world went topsy turvy and I suddenly felt very sick. He couldn't mean that we were over? Could he?

I wanted to ask him but I just couldn't find my voice. Instead, my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Warm arms encircled me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "What are you talking about Mutt?"

"Don't call me that Sabaku!" Kiba hissed. He straightened his back and turned to his friends who looked oddly satisfied by my heartbreak. "I mean we're done. Finished. Ended. Get it?" he glanced over his shoulder. "It was good while it lasted," then he smirked.

He smirked…

He smirked?

The bitch smirked at me!

I looked up at him as the first and last tear drops fell. Gaara hushed me and tried to wipe away my rivulets. I slid my glance away from Kiba to the spiky haired bored guy and noticed that he was filming this! The asshole was filming my breakup!

"What the hell is this?" I snarled breaking free from Gaara's embrace and shouting louder than I had intended to. It caught even me off guard.

"This is Kiba's reinitiating into The Bangers," Neji spoke a lingering smirk on his lips.

"What?" Gaara asked soundly truly confused.

"We're a group you see… we scout out the cutest people in school, play with them a little then we score in-between the sheets. Apparently Kibs' leading big time…" Sasuke continued smirking widely. I blushed hotly, how many times had Kiba and I done it?

"Is this true?" I whispered to Kiba who was still looking triumphant and cocky.

"Yep! And trust me babe," he had the audacity to drape his arm over my shoulder. "You scored me some major points," he was grinning now. As if his confession should make me feel better.

He used me.

He lied to me.

He told me he loved me.

He had never felt that way before.

New tears flowed down my face and I saw that the stupid camera man was zooming in on my puffy red face. Who knows what they would do with that tape! Probably jerk off to it later on. A bitter laugh escaped my lips. Kiba's brow rose and the smirks on the faces of these 'Bangers' disappeared. "So I was a sex toy for you to score some points eh?" I asked shaking my head.

My entire body shook with the rage I was feeling. It was hard to contain. "Naru?" Gaara called quietly. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Look Kibs your little boy toy is gonna throw a tantrum…" the camera man jeered.

And that was my trigger.

As I looked up into the warm brown eyes I had fallen so deeply before all I could see was red. I don't know where I found the strength but I did and the next thing I knew was that my foot just flew right out and kicked that blasted camera sky high. Before it reached halfway down my other leg came out and kicked it right down the hall. Judging by the loud crash and the scream, that camera was now as useless as its owners.

"What the f-" Uchiha didn't get to finish his sentence as the same foot collided with his chest. I felt very proud when I heard a crack.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted grabbing me from behind and pinning my arms to the side. I kicked and screamed as best as I could to get free but to no avail.

I heard Kiba scream and soon we were both going to the ground. I rolled out of his grasp and turned to see Gaara in a fighting stance. If I had to guess I would say that Gaara dealt him a sweet kick in the ribcage. Seeing him curled up on the ground groaning in pain was more rewarding than it should have been.

"Stop!" Neji bellowed from his place kneeling down beside Sasuke who looked paler than he had before. I suddenly didn't find him all that attractive.

"Who are you to give me orders?" I growled at him before raising my leg and sending it down aiming for the back of his neck. Hopefully it would break and I wouldn't have to see him again for a long time but he moved away just in time and instead my heel collided with Sasuke's shoulder.

Now I was positive he was in pain. Just. Like. Me.

I heard grunting and moans and protests behind and saw that Shikamaru was having some difficulties keeping up with Gaara's lithe body and deadly blows.

I slipped my head to the side just in time to avoid a fist aimed at my jaw line. I ducked under; bending my knees so low they were close to ground and pounced forward spiking out of the way of Neji's leg and striking him right between his last two ribs. I loved the crack that resonated through the deathly quiet hall. I glanced to side to see Gaara's arm in the grasp of our principle. My grandmother.

I ducked another fist and struck Neji square in the face sending him flying in the lockers a few short feet behind him. I wanted to go over there and punch the shit out of him again but decided against it when I saw his body slide to the ground in a bloody stump.

I stood, straightened my back and glanced around at my handiwork. Sasuke and Neji were out cold, Kiba was groaning on the floor and the cameraman was panting against a locker. My grandmother looked greatly displeased and so was I. I wanted them all out cold so when they woke up they'd feel like they'd never felt before. I sneered at the camera man who groaned loudly before exhaling deeply and I watched satisfied and his unconscious body slumped into a pile. I strode over to my ex boyfriend. Man, that new twinge of pain needed some working on.

"Naruto!" Granny bellowed which was completely unnecessary cause we were practically alone and the hallway was dead quiet. I ignored her and walked over to Kiba.

"Naruto…" he groaned stretching an arm out to me. I smiled sadly down at him and took the arm. I massaged his fingers lightly and listened as he groaned in pleasure. I sneered down at him then snapped three of his fingers at once.

His scream pierced my very soul.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed yanking me away from him causing me to drop his hand to the ground which made him scream again.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Don't just stand there you slackers!" Granny, Tsunade, screamed. It was then that I noticed that the halls were pack with spectators. How had I missed that many people? Ah yes, blinded by rage… "Somebody go fetch the nurse!" No body moved. "Now!" She screamed her golden eyes seemingly on fire. Everyone dispersed.

What a day…

•

**Sweets:**

****Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bangers**

**Sweets: **Do me a favor and read the ending A/N notes please. Also (*), refer to Naruto's face or expression.

**To: Bipolar Lover: **You requested a lemon... I had every intentions of writing a very serious and perhaps heaty lemon. I did. WRONG STORY I WROTE IT FOR! And I am sooo sorry... lol I feel like a big dumb dumb! But if you wanna read the lemon still you can visit my other story Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really, Really Wrong. The story itself is NejiGaa but the lemon is between Shukaku and Kyuubi. Heheh -scratches head- on to the story!

**Chapter 3**

**• April 19**

My father ran a tired hand over his face then through his golden locks as he finished collecting all of Tsunade's data. He was currently processing the information and no doubt about it that his motor would take a while to fully decode everything but that didn't matter. We had all day!

Shukaku Sabaku (his name always cracks me up!) sat beside my dad with a blank look on his face. He looked bored and unsurprised by Gaara's behavior. I'm not too surprised. Gaara had always been badass. If I wasn't so awesome my awesomeness would never have been able to drill through all that layer of bad boyness, if that's even a word. Is that a word? I'm gonna ask Gaara later on.

"Ma, are you sure there's nothing else to do?" Dad finally spoke up. Well that was quick! Pfft! I bet he didn't process anything; he hasn't drunk a single glass of Brain Power, just his stupid fancy name for water- che, all afternoon. He's running on empty and he's a lazy old bum.

"Considering that Naruto has miraculously maintained a great average for two years running it would be a major disadvantage to suspend him and the fact that he was exploited by this sex group shows that he should have the upper hand…"

"But…" Double S chimed in.

"But his behavior is inexcusable! He has sent four of our best students, though thy have formed some form of pornographic gang, to the hospital! Suspension is the b-"

"I only sent three. The camera man fainted on his own…" I snapped. She's my granny and I love her dearly but being in the office so long with barely any outside contact has really done a number on her logical way of thinking…

"Doesn't matter. You have done far worse than Gaara had even attempted. You broke two of Sasuke's ribs along with forcing his shoulder out of place. He will require serious medical attention along with a cast and he probably won't be able to attend school for a while. The rest of the boys as well…"

I snorted and frowned at her. "And you don't think I served them right?" she didn't reply. Hmmph! She knew I was right…

"Apart from that fact there has to be some form compensation." Granny looked at me sternly. She could be a real pain in the ass when she wanted to be. I sighed loudly and blew a puff of air that made my bangs fly up a little then fall back into place. I chuckled a little and did it again. Man… my hair's so light and- "Brat!"

"Ahh!" I screamed jumping up out if my seat a little. "Gosh Granny!" he held my chest. My heart was beating like crazy! Crazy old women and their needs for attention!

"Then pay attention!" she snarled as she pushed her glasses further up on her face. She wore glasses? "The boys will be chauffeured to the house of the most injured, Sasuke, where you and Gaara will present them with their homework."

"Wha?" I exclaimed getting up out of my seat. I looked to my father for help but was only rewarded with his tired gaze. He looked so sad… I feel so crappy now. I'm stressing my poor father out. I sighed heavily and flopped back down in the chair.

"And their homework. You will have the numbers of their teachers to inquire about a particular subject that you don't understand that they have asked for your health. When exams cone around, if they are not better, you will take copies of the exams and present it to them under exam terms. No exceptions. Understood?" she asked looking directly at me. As if I'm the only one with a problem…

"Yes ma'am," Gaara answered. For the bad boy he sure was respectful.

"Good. You're dismissed," she packed up the pile of papers on her desk. "Get out." she said not even looking at the room's applicants. Wow, what a respectful principal? What is the world coming to?

•

As we filed out of the room the principal's secretary came up to our parents and handed them several sheets of paper. As she left the pops scanned the papers and Double S cleared his throat. "Gaara got four weeks less than Naruto. You can serve them when you want but it's mandatory that you serve one week with Naruto during the exam time."

"Sure. I'll start in week Naruto."

"But- but- but you can't leave me alone with those monsters!" I exclaimed grabbing unto his arm and wailing. If he thought he was ditching me he was making a big mistake!

"Would you prefer I left you in the middle of the month when things were hectic?" he asked I could only stare at him. Why did he always have to make sense?

"Fine!" I surrendered. There's no use arguing with the voice of reason! I'm doomed.

I stuck out my wrists to my dad, "Take me to my doom…"

…And so begins nine weeks of hell… kill me now…

**Week 1- 24 - 27 April**

I sucked in a breath as I packed all my needed books into my favorite book bag, a great red fox on the front, then collected the box with the notes and utensils _'The Bangers'_would need for the tutoring that I was about to deliver. Yea I was definitely gonna tutor the little assholes. I slowly trudged down the stairs with the box in my hands, slightly resting in my hip and bag slung over a shoulder and I was taking deliberately slow steps so I wouldn't fall down the stairs. If I fell who knows what I would break and if I just so happened 'fall and break something' then Granny would be on my case telling me that it's all just a ruse. I can't deal with her shit like anytime soon so I'm just gonna let it slide and move on with my life. Well, theoretically speaking…

"I have a great time son!" my dad called from the living room, as usual, sipping from a cup which was most likely containing only warn water. I will never understand the man.

"I'm taking the Toyota. Today's destination is the camera man's house so I'm going to pick up Neji, the bastard and bastard number two,"

"Language Naruto," Dad scolded. I rolled my eyes, fumbled to snatch the keys from the side table, struggled to open and close the door, trip on the way to the driveway and dropped the bloody box on my foot trying to get the trunk open. Bloody fricken' hell! Could the day get any friggen worse?

As I bent down to pick up the box I spotted no I smelled naw my nose was assaulted by dog shit. This is my face * -_- Dad ran the wheel into dog shit. Fan-fricken-tastic! I shook my head and heaved the box up and dumped it in the truck. As I limped around to the driver's seat I heard the distinct clap of lightening and growl of thunder. I peeked over the roof of the car and noticed that the dark, grey and gloomy clouds were setting over; guess where…

You guessed right! The direction _I was going in._

My face * -_- then an idea popped up into my head: my face * :} I'm gonna make those bitches walk in the rain.

•

Along my Journey in life, as suckish of a life it is, I drove down the long walkway of Neji's home and stopped at the farthest end of the curb away from the steps leading up to the massive house. Just like his house, his attitude and ego were massive and annoying. "Asshole!" I bellowed honking the horn as loud as I could with the window rolled down. Man! The rain was pouring and the breeze! Holy shit man! Today was an angry day! It was not pleased that I would be babysitting the assholes that nearly ruined my future in the academic field and neither was Mother Nature. Whoohoo! You go Mother Nature! Teach the assholes a lesson.

"Could you bring the car a little closer?" I heard a little nasally whiny sounding voice kinda shouted. I turned to Neji's house to see him huddled under a pathetic looking piece of newspaper, you'd think a so called rich guy could afford to buy an umbrella; he also had bandages around his nose and some around his neck, probably to wrap around his torso. I blinked at him and hoped that he could see it through the downpour and realize that I had no intention of getting out of my cozy car.

Bitch deserves everything that's coming his way.

I honked my horn loudly a couple more times before a saw his shoulder sag and he started hobbling down the brick steps.

I couldn't control it… the laughter tore from my mouth. It just overflowed. Man! For a seventeen year old he sure did an awesome mimic of an old man with serious back problems!

"I don't think this is funny…" he growled as he climbed into the backseat. Bitch was right to get into the backseat… * -_- The damage I could inflict * :}.

"You're right. Its freaking hilarious!" I chuckled gasping for breath. I shook my head and started the engine again. Next stop:- The Bastard.

•

I pulled up at Kiba's house, id been there so many times before I knew every crease and crevice. Kiba's family had practically became my own. His sister was amazing. His mom could get overbearing at times but she meant well and I had come to love her. I still love them both… deeply love them. But I don't want to maintain a contact that could have my heart yearning for what I know could be the path down a dangerous road. I just can't deal with that. I haven't even grieved yet. I'll do it when the tutoring thing is over and I never have to see their faces again. That way, I can cry in peace.

All good things must come to an end eh?

"Kiba!" I bellowed honking the horn and screaming at the top of my voice.

"Can't you at least act civilized?" Neji hissed from the backseat. The nerve! No back seat drivers I say!

I quieted down nonetheless to stare at the person through the rearview glass to see that he was glaring at me. I leveled him with my most bone chilling glare. I was proud to see that all that practicing before the mirror was paying off!

"I know about fifty ways to kill a person and hide the twenty-three ways to hide the body. You wanna test me?" He immediately backed down and looked away.

Never underestimate an Uzumaki!

"Hey," Kiba said meekly sliding into the backseat beside Neji and behind my seat.

They seem to be avoiding the front seat… I wonder why * -_-?

I ignored him and started up the car again not bothering to survey Kiba for injuries. I already knew I wouldn't spot them till we get to Filmstar's house.

•

"Yo! We ain't got all day?" I bellowed at yet another high class and fancy house occupied by Bastard Number Two, Sasuke hmm… uhh… what was his last name again?

I liked this guy? * o.O Really?

"Come get me Dobe!" He called from his doorway. Yet another rich high class loser that doesn't own a- Hold the phones! What did he call me?

"What did you call me?" I asked after I wound the windows down.

"Dobe." The bastard replied with a smirk!

I hated smirks. * :l

I popped my door open and stomped over to the bastard. Roughly grabbing him by the collar and I dared him to call me 'Dobe' one more time.

"If you hit me you're gonna get expelled," he smirked haughtily. So I did the big boy thing.

I punched him in the gut.

Hah! He ain't got no proof!

Notice… I said _Big Boy _not _Manly._ I hold no flaws.

I strutted back to my car, started my engine, and then headed off to Filmstar's house. Today was gonna be great!

•

**Sweets: **Sorry for the awful update times but I've been under some pressures lately and this story is supposed to bring a smile to my readers' faces so I can't write when I'm not in a good mood. You agree right? So I'm gonna be taking a short hiatus from this story, meaning that I'll add pieces to the next chapter only when I'm in a super mood and have fun ideas to add that bring a smile to my face and that should bring a smile to yours as well.

I always wanted some ideas of what you'd like to see happen when Naruto picks them up and brings them to the respected houses and some cute little scenes that I could put in there for the blossoming NejiGaa and the rebuilding KibaNaru. All ideas are welcome! The whole tutoring season will be about 9 weeks.

I would also like a beta. I've been sending some letters to possible beta's but so far none of them have returned any of my messages and the one I had has stopped responding to my messages, I hope she's okay. I accept any one who would like to help me.

And lastly, reviews, suggestions, a little criticism- not burns, are also welcomed. Please leave a review when you can! My face :D

P.S. Also need some more emoticons..


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweets:**I got banned from uploads for a week. Sad eh? Plus I'm not feeling too well. I hope you all like this chapter though! :) It's kinda short.

**Warning:**A lot of cursing as you all have probably guessed.

**The Bangers**

Filmstar's house was actually not that bad. It had something cozy about it like... I dunno it just welcomed me. Almost made me not want to treat them bad. The rain held up and there was a great big beautiful rainbow in the sky.

I felt better.

With such a nice day I was just gonna tutor the losers then go home. No need for trouble. I could be good boy for today.

I left Sasuke writhing on the ground back at his place in case you were wondering. No way in hell was I gonna let him ride in my ride with a dirty mouth. Dirty pussy thinking he can just up and talk to me anyhow! I sure taught him. Asshole!

I looked up at the rainbow to calm myself down. It really was a nice day.

"Yo! Blondie!" Kiba howled. "You gonna help us out or what?" Really? Can I not have peace and fricken quite for ten friggen minutes? I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel and screamed.

I spun around in my seat to face the bastard behind me. "Shut the hell up shit face!" I howled right back.

The bitch smirked at me *-_-

"You didn't think I was shit face when I was making you scream my name eh babe?"

This was Neji's face *:O I bet he was thinking 'Naruto he served you!' I had to retort. Uzumaki's never go down without a fight!

"Of course not," I said softly lowering my head. I made my voice go all soft and tiny just to boast the sucker's ego. "I can't see you're face when you're sucking me off," I said then looked up smirking.

Their faces: Neji O.O Kiba O.O

Scoreboard: - The Bangers: zero Naruto: eh... I lost count but I'm pretty sure I'm leading. *:]

I hopped out of the car and went around the back to grab the stupid box of equipment and my school bag. I trudged up the small flight of stairs and kicked the door repeatedly until I heard grumbling from the other side. "Stop kicking! I'm coming!" Filmstar shouted. He sounded so dull. My foot stopped mid-kick before I shrugged and resumed kicking. The door was yanked open to reveal none other than a filmstar to be... Filmstar.

I shrugged again and swing my got again. Harder this time and nailed him in the shin.

"Oh fu-" he started but I cut him off.

"Shuddup you pussy. No expletives around me!" I sneered down at him before stepping past him and into the cozy little house.

This wasn't little at all.

Hell! It was huge! But it was more homely... Ahh what the heck am I saying? Moving on!

Filmstar regained some composure and limped us to the study hall *:} is it just me or seeing people in pain really fun?

They sat down in a semi circle with me at the head as I passed out the texts and some sheets of paper that I had been giving. I was just going for pens and shot was a disturbingly arrogant knocking interrupted me. "You really did leave Sasuke... Now we're going to have to deal with his attitude all day..." Filmstar said.

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow at him.

"You heard me Blondie. We're all going to have to deal with his attitude." I laughed. I really did. I heard more knocking and laughed even harder.

"You people obviously have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" I shook my head. Woe to the young naive and ignorant children of- more knocking. "Oh for love of!" I pushed up from the ground and stomped over to door. I looked at the locks on the door and frowned.

"Hello?" Sasuke called sharply from the other side. I yanked it open then.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were just an asshole but you've proved me wrong," he scrunched up his wet face. "You're a friggen retard too! You're out here banging the damn door off with the flippin thing is OPEN! You stupid piece a shit!" I growled and slammed it in his face.

Rich folk! Ay tell ya -_- you'd think that they taught them how to open a door in rich school.

I took place back at the head of the circle and set out utensils for Sasuke to use. Oh c'mon! Surely the bastard wouldn't think that I was going to come back. I think leaving him at his house was proof enough. *-_- but then again... *:|

surely enough Sasuke came grumbling into the room and took a seat next to me *o.O he was seriously underestimating me!

But I let it slide.

There's only so much damage one person should commit in one hour don't you think. So I shrugged it off like the angel I was *:D

It was pretty peaceful the while day. We were studying biology till so we decided to take a break. They protested so I drop my stuff and went in search of 'Shikamaru's' fridge. Ha-ha I actually thought his name was Filmstar! Hilarious!

Moving on. I left The Bangers in the room still gaping at my previous spot on the floor. Losers *-_- Man this guys house was big! Where's the stupid fridge! How hard could it be to locate one flippin fridge! Really?

Shikamaru limped in behind me and sighed loudly. Naturally, I ignored him and continued on my way. "You're going in the wrong direction."

"I think you should have a map in you're living room or something," I grumbled but followed him. Okay so here are the injuries:

Kiba- Broken ribs, broken fingers

Shikamaru- broken nose, bruising

Neji- broken ribs, broken nose

Sasuke- two ribs, dislocated shoulder.

Pretty impressive don't you think? *:D I'm pretty proud of myself if I may say so myself.

Shikamaru limped his way to a totally different hallway where I found Kiba leaning on the counter and drinking yellow liquid from a cup. The logical side of my brain deduced that it was orange juice but the angry, upset and pissed off side of my brain said it was piss. Now who should I believe? Kiba pushed away from the counter and placed his empty cup in the sink. "Just take what you want out of the fridge and there's other stuff in the cupboard too." he really didn't seem like that bad of a guy. There must be a reason why he joined the stupid Bangers and ruined probably the best relationship that I've ever had. I was having second thoughts about their true intentions. Or at least his. "You should probably cook for us too. I read the list, you're supposed to." *:| and of course he shits on my reconsideration. I pushed him in the stomach. Hard. Hard enough to make him stumble and fall hard.

"Naruto!"

"You don't have rights to call my name!" I growled. I wanted to just hurt him. Hurt him bad for hurting me!

God I loved him. Lived him so freaking much it makes me wanna cry that he dumped me! God! I couldn't help myself... I slapped him. And I slapped him again. And I was going to slap him again if he hadn't grabbed my hand.

I broke down... I'm strong. I know I am. But at the moment I wasn't feeling very strong.

I cried. He held me as I cried. It still hadn't sunk in that everything was a lie-

Oh My God!

Kiba was kissing me!

His lips were as soft as ever and as moist ever. As if it were just yesterday that we broke up. Had it really been a week already? I subconsciously leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer and searched my mouth. Just like old times. As if he'd forgotten how the inside of my mouth was so he had to remap everywhere. I groaned as he pressed his growing erection into my belly. Something was reigniting inside me. It felt so right but I knew I shouldn't be doing this but God I needed it. The tears just kept flowing. Knowing that he used me hurt so bad. I harshly pulled away and stumbled past Shikamaru who was still standing there. "Naruto please!" I heard Kiba call after me but I couldn't stop. I kept running and twisting and turning down unknown and unrecognizable hallways till I found a window with rain pouring down the side of it. I collapsed by the window and sobbed. Damn I can't remember the last time I cried so hard. And all for one boy.

There are more fishes in the sea Naruto! Pull yourself together!

But I can't. I don't want another fish. I want Kiba. His flaws. His strength. His weakness. His smile. His courage. His scent. Kiba.

I sighed and wiped my nose. No matter what I said to myself or how I was feeling I was still in love with Kiba. He wasn't my first love but he sure might be my last. I don't think I'll ever find another guy like him *-_- which just totally sucks! Who wants a groveling guy? He dumped me! I need to move on with my life! The worthless piece of shit dumped me! Me! Naruto Uzumaki! And there was no way in hell someone as awesome as me was going to grovel for some shit-face who dumped me!

I am going to make Kiba see what he's missing. I'm gonna make him regret ever leaving me! I am so gonna make him see all the awesome powers that an Uzumaki possess!

Yeeaaaaa! That's what I'm gonna do.

No more crying Naruto! Stiffen that upper lip Naruto! I wiped the tears from my eyes, stood up and brushed up my clothes off. I needed a mirror. I must look like shit. I looked around the room to find a mirror and lookie-loo! I found a bathroom! Luck was on my side today. Yea Kiba, you better look out. I'm back and badder than ever *:}

**Sweets:** So one of my stories got removed by fanfiction because the summary was not K rated. It really upset me but I had a flow so I didn't stop writing. I hope it's to you're liking and if not still tell me about it. Thanks for all you're support guys! I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bangers**

**Chapter 5**

Okay... I admit it. I got a teensy bit carried away with the whole plotting the death and demise of my ungrateful ex-boyfriend.

Okay... I also admit that I may be a little teensy bit lost as well but if you look at the bright side-! Oh screw it all! "Hello? Can anybody hear me! Somebody come get me! Now!" I hollered. It must be nearing an hour since my recovery in that bathroom and I've been lost since. Plus I'm hungry! And crept out! This is a family of three... What the hell do they do with this big-ass house? "Somebody please!" oh great gods of ramen deliciousness... Please let somebody rescue me! Anybody! I don't care who! I slumped down the floor with my back to a wall.

Anybody except Kiba. Yea... Just send anybody in the whole wide universe except Kiba. Other than him it doesn't matter...

Or Sasuke! Don't forget Sasuke! I really can't stand his gloating face once he realizes he's coming to my rescue. Pfft. I can't deal with his attitude. I don't want to break my fingers breaking his face. Okay so ramen goodness send anyone but those two. Ones a jerk and the other's a bastard. ..

Or Shikamaru! Don't send him either. He's a jackass. Bitch wanna order me around like some lackey. Can you believe the nerve of that man telling me to cook for them? I can't stand him! Oh ramen goodness! Listen up. No Kiba. No Sasuke. No Shikamaru. These time anyone else but those three. They'd probably just leave me anyways so I'm giving you a heads up.

Wait! Don't send Neji either. In all due respect he's a pussy. He'd probably get lost too *-_- damn jackass. That's what the whole lot of 'em are.

Okay so just so we're clear... don't send any of them. Send someone who's handsome, strong and knows his way in big houses. Yea! That's a savior- pause.

Who is in this house again? There's Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Kiba...

*:'(

Only the morons... "I'm doomed!" I wailed.

"What are you going on about...?" I heard the voice of the last person I had wanted to see. I'd take Kiba over him any day.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly. I was still suffering whiplash from the whole Kiba and me locklipping thing so I really wasn't in the mood for anymore guys. Don't get me wrong... Sasuke was a bitch. I hated him, but there's no denying that he's hot. He and Neji had this unblemished porcelain like skin and gorgeous shiny well kept hair. They were dunces compared to me but their looks made up for it.

"You sound like you need a hand..." he mumbled with his head turned to the side and his hand stretched to me. Hot or not, I don't trust him as far as I can't throw him... *:/

"I don't. Let's just head back to the studying room. Its almost three." I replied getting up and dusting my clothes off. I stood in front of Sasuke as he studied my face. I would have walked off if I knew where I was going but alas I stood and accepted the odd stare down.

"Why were you crying?" He must've noticed my bloodshot eyes.

"Cause I'm stuck with you losers for eight weeks. I'm fricken' doomed!" I wailed. I wouldn't give him and reason to be triumphant about my situation. I also didn't plan to tell anyone about the kiss. Maybe Gaara. If I tell him he'd probably tell me about this 'Bangers' situation and why it made me into such a bitter person. Though seeing as how awful things were progressing I think I'd rather not know the reason why Kiba left me. It'd probably be some stupidass reason that'd make me even more upset. Setting my blood pressure on high. So not worth it.

**~Interviews~**

The short red head strolled through the halls of his high school towards his locker alone for the first time in a long time. The halls didn't seem as bright as they normally were with his best friend missing. Everything was dull, except for the odd couple swapping spit in the corner or against a locker as he passed by. He reached his locker and scrolled in the pass code before swinging it open. Naruto would be returning to school in three days time when he got settled with The Bangers so until then he was on his own. At least he'd have peace and quiet for a while.

"Gaara!" he turned his head down the hall towards where he heard his name being called to be met with a slender pink haired girl and her blonde haired lackey.

"What?" he answered lowly when they were close enough.

"We need to interview you!" Ino Yamanaka, head gossiper of the school, squealed.

"For?" he asked. His face still blank.

"The incident!" They both squealed. Times like these reminded Gaara of why he was gay. Some girls could be so high pitched and annoying. They never knew when to slow down and shut up.

"I don't know anything of any use to you both." he said turning back to grab his books and shut his locker. The girls seemingly ignored his reply and pulled a binder from their backpacks and flipped through some pages.

"Is it true that Naruto was abused sexually by these 'Bangers'?"

"You were sexually abused by Bangers," Gaara replied before turning and walking away. He left the girls gapping in his wake with their folders hanging loosely in their hands.

"C'mon! There must be someone we can talk to! People love gossip!" Sakura prompted.

"Right!" Ino agreed. A new found determination in her eyes.

Hinata shyly pushed her way through the crowed that had been slowly gathering around two of her friends. "Is everything alright Ino?" she asked loud enough to be over the voices of the other students.

"Hinata! Just the person we wanted to see!" Sakura exclaimed before tugging Hinata into the center of the crowd.

"For what Sakura?" she asked her face a mask of confusion.

"Do you know the Bangers?" Ino asked and immediately the crowd hushed.

"I know that my cousin is in it. He is actually the founder." The expected gasps sounded through the crowd.

"Do you know what its purpose is?" Hinata blushed deeply before lowering her head and muttering a yes. "Well...?"

"It's a sex group..." the crowd went deadly silent as frowns marred the individual's faces.

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired. Refusing to believe that her prince charming, Sasuke, would be apart of such an organization.

"It was a bet between the four of them... to see who could sleep with the most persons in any given time."

"Which four?" someone from the crowd spoke up.

"Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba."

"Not Sasuke!" Sakura wailed. "But we had so many wonderful nights together!"

"You're just a score Sakura. Just like everyone else who slept with them."

"But wait a minute. Wasn't Kiba with Naruto?" Hinata was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again.

"I don't know how that goes. I guess that that was the root of why they got into the fight."

"Who knew Naruto could fight like that?"

"Totally amazing!"

"I wonder why he kept Kiba around."

"Yea that's a good question. Naruto is awesome. I'd be his boyfriend if I could."

"He's got a nice ass too!"

"I wonder how many points Kiba got from banging Naruto?"

Murmurs continued as the students slowly dissipated and began to move to their classes. "Hey wait we're not done yet! We want to interview some of you!" Ino yelled hopelessly as she watched the crowd move away. "Now what do we do?" she whined. Sakura pecked her cheek before smiling reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry. We have means of getting what we want." she smiled. Ino grinned at her before taking her hand and skipping off to class.

**~Interviews~**

I yawned as I watched the guys scribble what I had written on the floor to ceiling white board Shikamaru's mother had bought for the occasion. I can bet my bottom dollar that she doesn't know why he's in this predicament in the first place *-_- naughty, naughty boy. They scribbled the notes about water onto the bonded sheets that I had brought, all except Kiba. I would have gotten pissed that I wrote so much shit on the high ass board and he wasn't recording my hard work but his case was hilarious as heck. I broke like three of his fingers so at first he was trying to write with the cast. That's like... like... uhmm... almost like a cat trying to catch that red pen light thing and it keep missing it when he's so sure he got it right but it just keeps slipping through his fingers! Hahaha wait- Cats don't have fingers... but you get what I'm saying right?

"You look constipated..." someone murmured snapping me back to reality. I'll get back to that example later...

"Nobody asked you." I muttered not bothering to find out who spoke. It really wasn't important either ways. Probably if I do bother to look I'd fall off my chair. Its four legged but I'm currently balancing on two.

"Naruto?" Kiba spoke sounding oddly close to my face. I cracked an eye open to be met with a slanted eye.

"Personal space!" I yelled the chair legs getting all wobbly and lo and behold! I start falling to my doom. Grab for dear life Naruto! So I grab the nearest thing to me which was Kiba's shirt and guess what? We both fell over together. Kiba's groin getting a good slap from the front of my chair as he fell on top of me.

Why is Kiba everywhere today? Am I under the Inuzuka curse or something? Jeez! Gimme a break! "Are you alright?" he breathed right in my face. I wanted to tell him to get his stinky mouth outta my face but... he smelled awesome. As usual.

I sniffed him.

It was reflex actually that I sniffed him but I did. I breathe Kiba actually. I literally can't get enough of the guy. Man am I pathetic or what? "You wanna get off me?" I scowled.

"You wanna stop sniffing me?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to move us when I realized our positions. Which is pretty darn hilarious considering that we weren't together nor were we alone... Ok so we were like this; me sandwiched between Kiba and the stupid chair that had no balance whatsoever. My legs were spread like a page ripped from a porno and Kiba between them. My only savior was the fact that only or upper torsos were touching cause all if Kiba's lower half was blocked by the front of the chair. I swore I heard a choir singing.

"Get off!" I growled roughly shoving his shoulders but he didn't budge. He had this determined look in his that resembled a blazing fire. It was one of those rare moments when Kiba was dead serious in getting his point across and nothing was going to stop him.

At that moment I got a vision and my inner voice prophesied to me in all its glory... You're going to lose...' I shook my head and shoved again. I may be destined to loose this battle but I refused to go down without a fight. "At least get the frig off me! I can't breathe you moron!" I started beating on his shoulders until he grabbed my wrists.

"I need to talk to you," he said softly with those sane fierce eyes. Kiba was a force to be reckoned with.

"We're done talking!" I hissed. I'm bitter and I just want to wallow in my own friggen bath or fricken self pity! Why can I never have what I want? I could see him pushing up on his knees, purring his weight on my wrists to help him up. "Let go you son if a bitch!" I growled. I started to thrash but he simply kissed my forehead before drawing back. Boyfriend mode chipped in and I immediately paused. "What's wrong? What happened?" Come to think of it... Kiba only relayed bad mews after he kisses my forehead. When he broke up with me, he hadn't kissed it. He looked cocky and almighty. He had even smirked. Was there a signal that I missed?

"Mom wants to talk to you..." *O.O blink. Don't get me wrong... I love momma 'Zuka but she never 'wants to talk to you'. She doesn't know how to formulate sentences without a machete in hand! Uzumaki's fear nothing! But we're terrified of momma 'Zuka. That, my friend, should say a lot.

•

**Sweets:**

This chapter was pretty boring ehh… I had serious writers block so I had to force this out, please forgive me! I'm gonna do my best to add more smut or so or action between momma 'Zuka and the guys… I'm a dry well I need some help. I have writers block...

I still have no beta's… is this like a curse of smt?

But moving aside from that I'd really appreciate some reviews… if you found something worthy in this chapter you could tell me about it :D


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bangers**

**Story Note:**This note is to erase possible future confusion. The dates that should be present on the top of each chapter represents the days that Naruto and Gaara visit the Bangers. Not all days will be recorded cause then that will take too much time, as in chapter. It would be forty-five (45) chapters for all the days not counting Naruto's personal time. There are about nine (9) weeks in total and they take place in the afternoons after Naruto and Gaara leave school. So in essence they pick up the boys and go to the assigned houses. The first visit was a day break from school to get settled with the boys but that was a mistake on my part. I realized that in order for Naruto to tutor them he'd need to go to school to get the lessons he actually needed to teach them.

I decided to add only a little school scenes because the story is really about Naruto and Kiba with Neji and Gaara as well as Naruto and Sasuke as side pairs.

The material they're studying won't necessarily be written because the focus isn't what they're studying but what happens while they're studying however some mentions will be made.

If you have any questions or you're not completely sure leave a PM or review and I'll explain it better.

**Sweets:**There is a preview of the next chapter at the bottom. It's a kind of riddle so if you figure it out you'll know what the next chapter's all about. Good guessing! =^.^=

Also say hi and a great big welcome to my beta Vick Pena!

**Warning:**Cross-dressing Naruto and SasuNaru action. KibaNaru action as well but I don't think that I need to warn about that... Right?

**Chapter 6**

**April 26**

When I tell you all that you never and I mean never mess with an Uzumaki you all think I'm joking. Well shit on a stick and call me Betty!

Lol yea I have no idea what that means either but I hope it means something serious. Hahahaha. Yea I doubt it too. *:D

I took a look in the rear view mirror to make sure that my eyeliner and black eye shadow were smudge free then checked my lip gloss to make sure it was all shiny with the little shiny sparkles just shimmered when they touched the right light.

I stepped out of the car and brushed down my orange miniskirt and straightened my yellow, blue and red stripped v-neck blouse before adjusting the multicolor ribbon around my hairline.

Pause.

You're re-reading the previous lines about the skirt and the v-neck aren't you? Don't. Kiba has a thing for cute guys in girl's clothes. But I didn't wear it for him. Momma 'Zuka also has a fetish for dudes in skirts. Weird huh? But it works. A dude, me, in a skirt will distract her from the need, it can only be described as a need *smh, to grab any sharp object that she can find.

I pressed the lock button on the car key ring and smiled when I heard the chirp of the alarm.

I stood outside the door of the Inuzuka residence and automatically flipped out the key for the door and was about to shove it in the keyhole when I stopped and just stared at it. The smile fell off my face.

Why the hell do I still have a key to his front door? I really should get rid of it. As I started to unwind the key the front door opened and I was met with Kiba in all his brown and red glory; a brown t-shirt and brown shorts with red blazing at the side and the hem.

At first he looked bored and when I looked down I saw his Greater Dane Akamaru. He looked like he was about to walk him. Our eyes met four and I just couldn't defiantly stare him down. I felt like I had cheated on him. I felt like I was betraying his trust but in all honesty I hadn't done anything... had I? It was just an innocent conversation! We are not even together anymore cause he broke up with me for reasons I still don't know! So what if I had a little male attention? Kiba probably would be furious... But who cares? But what if he wants to start over and I tell him that? He'd loose a screw is what he'll do. He probably doesn't even think about me... Sigh *:'( Yea you're probably lost. Me too.

So let's take this from the top and start back to when I was lost in Shikamaru's big ass house for three. I really ain't over that stupid ass big house. Anyways. So you remember the kiss, the running away more like backing away cause Uzumaki's don't run away from anything, the getting lost, the ramen goodness... Eh forget all that let's fast forward to Sasuke asking me why I was crying. Naturally I defended my pride and blamed it on the fact that I would be stuck with insensitive, uncaring, sons of bitches who don't give a shit about anything in the world but their pretty little faces and neat hair that makes you just want to grab it and pull it and smash that pretty little face in till it bleeds so much that it's completely unrecognizable! That snooty tone and the way they carry themselves it's impossibly infuriating! Their perfect little smiles and the way they talk to people as if they're above the world and you're just lowly scum on the bottom of their pretty little shiny shoes!

"You're scowling at me for no reason. I only opened the front door." Kiba spoke up snapping me out of my little moment there. I wanted to smack him for that comment but Aka's whimper made me reconsider.

Saved by the dog.

"Hey boy!" I cooed reaching down to touch his head and rub behind his ear. His previous whimpers turning to playful growls before he barked then sat down wagging his tail madly behind him. He cutely tilted his head to the side then stared from Kiba to me to Kiba and back to me. He used his nose to push Kiba forward before barking happily then quieting down with that same expectant look.

What's the dog waiting for? You may not believe it but he's waiting for me to jump on Kiba, we hug, we laugh, we rub our noses together then share a kiss. We've done it since the first time I came to meet his family and his mother had accepted me with a warm smile. I was the first guy Kiba brought home that was accepted so our kissing and hand holding were accepted.

I smiled sadly at Aka before petting his head again. "No boy. No kiss today," he tilted his head in the other direction as if he didn't understand. Dogs were too smart for their own good *:/ "Kiba and I aren't together anymore so we won't kiss ever again," I stressed the ever so he wouldn't tilt his head again.

He reared back wildly before he howled and barked and howled while running in a circle. It sounded like someone wounded him.

Maybe I shouldn't have stressed the ever... *O.o?

"Hey boy it's okay!" Kiba tried to calm him down, slowly moving forward, me in tow. Akamaru completely froze and his hair stood on ends. I hadn't seen him this mad since momma 'Zuka cracked a joke about adopting a kitten. "Akamaru?" he called tentatively slowly reaching out his hand.

I can't explain what I felt or why I felt it but I knew that Akamaru was gonna strike. I didn't make time to think it through before I grabbed Kiba's other hand and yanked him away just as Akamaru lounged at us. Doing an awesome head dive he jumped over our heads and dashed through the door.

Akamaru had never attacked Kiba before. Seriously. Never. Our breaking up was really toiling on him. I couldn't really blame him. He'd been abandoned a lot as a pup so the thought of more people he cared about leaving him must have brought out the old feral side of him. The poor pups had such a hard life. But hard life or not, you never attack your owner. Maybe they didn't break him out of his bad habits after all. What if they needed to put him down? Oh man.

"Naruto?"

"Kiba?"

"Why are you on the floor?" Momma 'Zuka asked. We looked up to see her in long cotton pants with an apron tied around her waist and a large t-shirt. Why am I describing clothes so much?

"Where's Akamaru? We heard him howling. Is he okay?" ever the humanitarian that Hannah. We are on the floor and the dog is missing and she cares more about the dog. I can feel the love down to my very fingertips *-_-

Kiba pushed up from the ground and grabbed my arm and pulled me up as well. I dusted off myself and straightened my clothes before crossing my arms across my chest. "Akamaru went through the door." I spoke up.

"Then shouldn't we be out looking for him?" Hannah questioned already turning away to get stuff to wear.

"No." Kiba huffed before stuffing his hands in his pockets "Let him have some time to himself."

"But what if he's-"

"Oh my gosh Naruto you look so handsome!" Momma 'Zuka gushed slapping her hands on her face and shaking her head from side to side, pushing out her behind and doing the same. I swear, no matter how many times she does it its still hilarious as always. Especially now considering the fact that her hands and apron were covered in flour and now she was just spreading it everywhere. Classic Momma 'Zuka. At least she was in a good mood. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me and even though she was acting pretty normal I'm positive that she knew everything. She loved Kiba more than anything.

"Thanks mom. Uhmm did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh..." She looked a bit sad.

"I'm going to my room."

"No. Both of you go sit in the living room. I want to talk to the both of you."

"I'm going to look for Akamaru." Hannah declared before grabbing her boots and coat from the closet, yanking them off then quietly leaving. Kiba sighed loudly before wrapping his arm around my waist and started pulling me to the living room. Did he not tell his mom about us? I glanced back at her and caught a glimpse of the sad smile on her face before she turned to the kitchen. No, that's not the case. She knew. So why was Kiba being so lovey dovey?

He brought me to the couch and pulled me down in his lap and muzzled his face in my neck. *blink blink. "Uhmm Kiba?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"This is weird." I stated feeling even more guilty than I already did.

"Hm." he replied. I shrugged trying to get him to move but no such luck. He just nuzzled deeper and delivered kisses every now and then. My entire body tingled.

"You alright?" he asked leaning away from he. He loosened his grip and let me go only to push me down in the couch, pushed me further into it then climbed on top of me and lay down. I was so lost. "You know that were no to-"

"Please don't talk about that." he mumbled. Heaving a sigh. I rolled my eyes and started to thread my fingers through his hair. He had such nice hair. He 'hmmed' again and I couldn't help but smile.

"You still owe me an explanation." I sighed. He made a non-committed sound before nuzzling down again. I know that it's gonna take Kiba a while to get his words together... I just don't know how to deal.

But back to Sasuke. Let me just jump ahead... After I got up from the ground and told Sasuke that I was ready to go this is what happened:-

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked. I sighed, drop my hands on my hips and glared at him. I really wasn't in the mood.

"What?" I growled.

"Look, I know you're extremely upset right now and..." He looked away before running a hand through his hair. "Believe it or not but I'm sorry." *o.O I raised a brow and blinked.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Sasuke Uchiha was apologizing to me! Can you believe that? I'd always thought that high and mighty guys like him didn't been know those words yet here he was... apologizing. Now... I've heard it all.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Kiba was a fool." I frowned at that. Kiba was an asshole and a jerk and a bastard but he was no fool and even if he was I was the only one allowed to diss him. "Okay. Let me rephrase that." gotta give the guy some credit, he caught on fast.

"I'm not really listening but go ahead." he sighed loudly and shoved his hand in his pocket.

"How about we hang put sometime." I didn't even need to think about it.

"No." I replied and pushed past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He held my shoulder with his good arm and my elbow with the one in the sling; I guess he was trying to keep me in place. I smirked at him. "I can still hurt you know."

"Yes. But just here me out. I'm probably the only person who can stand asshole-" did he just call me an asshole? "Because I'm one myself-" he got that right. "So we'll just hang out a while till you get you're head together and you're back to the shining bowl of sunshine that you are." I stared at him suspiciously. Do you believe him? Cause I sure as hell don't.

"Riiight! And what do you get out of it?" he smirked at me before shoving his hand back into his pocket and straightening up.

"I'll tell you later. You can pick me up later at 6." and he said nothing more. Just turned and walked away smirking.

I blinked at his back before stumbling after him. Did I just agree to a date with Sasuke the bastard Uchiha? Was I going to go? Sigh. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

I followed him silently back down to the study hall and grabbed the text that I needed and monotonously started writing the notes on the board.

What in friggen hell am I gonna tell Kiba? :-

Yea I'm still there. And now that we're lying down here all natural and shit and cuddling I can't help but panic. My mind's like 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit what the frigg are you gonna do?'

"I love you Naruto..." Kiba sighed pushing up to look me in the face. I couldn't face him. I just can't. I feel like shit.

He gave me a peck on the lips that made my heart sputter and my eyes fill with tears. Where was that Uzumaki strength when I needed it? I turned my head to the couch when he ducked down for another kiss. "I'll explain everything soon. But I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you and I want you to trust me. I know you can tell that something isn't right, can't you babe?" I knew it! I sharply turned my head back to him.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's happening Kiba." I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Trust me. Tell me what's happening-"

"I can't. Not yet. It's too early," he whispered glancing behind him but momma 'Zuka was still in the kitchen. "Trust me babe. You still trust me right? I love you with every single fiber in my being." he kissed me. Harshly and passionately. I should be reading between the lines but I have no idea what I should be looking for. What the hell was happening? Just who were these Bangers?

Fear grips me and I gripped Kiba tighter. He was in some sort of danger. I leaned up to deepen our kiss while I thread my hand through his hair and along his back. He ran a hand along my thigh and side and supported his body with his other.

My baby was in trouble. And I was gonna find out what it was. "I love you too." I breathed when we pulled apart.

"Forever." We said in unison.

•

**Sweets: **This chapter was freaking hard to write! Reason? I had such a killer flow and every time I choose to write SOMETHING came up!

This are getting interesting aren't they? I'd love some feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bangers**

**Sweets: **I wrote a chapter before but I didn't like but I didn't want to completely destroy it so I'd been working on how to fix it and this is the result. This chapter has not been beta'd... i forgot...

**Chapter 7**

About an hour ago Kiba and I had peeled ourselves away from each other so we could eat the dinner Momma 'Zuka had made. Hannah came back with Akamaru the same time she set the plates for the table. The dog whined and went to curl up in the kitchen beside his overflowing dog bowl. He sniffed it distastefully before curling his back to it and started dozing off. Poor guy. He's just as distressed about the breakup as we all were. Even Hannah, somewhere down there in the deep, dark, dank crevices of the box in her chest cause I'm pretty sure there's no heart there. She's an animal lover to the depths of her being.

So far dinner was just plain awkward. And arousing. Yes arousing.

I told you about Kiba's fetish with guys in women's clothes? Well he was doing me no justice at this dinner table. That bitch Hannah kept snickering over her beans and Momma 'Zuka was gushing about how we should settle down and work out our differences cause we make such and oh so lovely-

Holy Shit Kiba's hand started moving up! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Oh, Shit- Ahh that feels so good-

Snap out of it Uzumaki! But oh gosh was he skilled with those fingers! I should have sat on the side that had the cast on!

"Are you two listening to me?!" Momma scolded her face turning red with rage. I nodded like a bobble head not trusting myself to speak. It'd either be a moan or a high pitch squeaked and by the way Hannah was changing color too she was not going to pick up for us.

"Yea Maa…" Kiba drawled pink dusting his cheek. At least I wasn't the only one with a growing problem! Serves the bastard right! Momma 'Zuka looked confused as if she wanted to ask what was happening but wasn't sure she wanted the answer. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want the answer and I sure as hell wasn't gonna give her one. The last thing I need was another The Talk from my boyfriend's mother. Again.

The first time had been the most embarrassing thing in my life. Momma 'Zuka pulled us from a heavy make-out session in Kiba's room by picking the lock and tearing Kiba from on top of me.

We were half-naked. Like… in our boxers naked. And the woman just picked the lock and waltzed in like she owned the place. Which she kinda did if you really looked at cause it is her house and all and Kiba's room's under her roof- I'm getting carried... where was I?

Oh yea!

So she storms the place and yank Kiba from on top of me and dragged him by the ear to his computer chair while I was busy tangling myself in the sheets. It was so freaking awkward but that wasn't the worst part of it. Oh no my friends. The worst part was when she picked up her discarded handbag from the ground and pulled out two bottles of _scented lube_ and a pack of _flavored condoms _and tossed them _at me!_ We'd been dating for two months at that time and we hadn't _gone there _as yet. Were wanted to wait a bit. I guess knowing that Momma thought we were already at it like guinea pigs was kinda funny… in a mortifying _why is my boyfriend's mother giving us condoms? _kind of way. Hehe…?

While I spluttered and flustered over the items that I was given Kiba sat in his swivel computer chair, his hair a mess and his face a fluster between utter and complete humiliation and a raging hard-on and a lovely tent in his boxers that was slowly deflating. I would have laughed at his face if I weren't in the same position. Or if I was a friend watching from the sidelines. "Maa…" he drawled keeping the anger out of his voice less he want his mother to get angry as well. It would just not end well. At all. "What are you doing in here? I was pretty sure I locked the door." She completely dismissed him and turned to me. With horrified wide eyes, I stared up at her and prayed to God that she didn't give us a lesson on sex positions.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She cooed climbing into the bed. I was mortified and the worst part was she kept coming closer! The only good thing was that I was half-hard now… sigh.

I don't even want to remember the awkward protection talk we had after and how she kept reminding me that if I Kiba hurt I was supposed to report it to her and she'd deal with it. I don't even want to know how that would happen.

"Mom," Kiba said cheerfully. Way too cheerfully for the torture he was instigating under the table. In my little moment of reminiscence, I hadn't even realized that his hand had traveled to the crook between my upper body and my thigh. The bastard! I should just stab him with my fork but when his fingers brushed my tent all coherent thought floated out the door. I groaned. Really… I couldn't help it, at all.

Don't blame me! You'd do the same if you hadn't had sex in weeks! And if you had encountered Kiba- he's a walking sex toy! A walking sin. You just give in dude. No arguments, no questions. You just give in and you like it. Seriously.

"We're gonna take your advice," The bastard stated. I looked up at him through my lust-filled gaze. He turned to look down at me with a smirk smile thing on his face. Well this couldn't be good. "We're gonna work out our problems. We can do it upstairs." That smile thing turned into a full-blown shit-eating grin. *-_- Sadist…

I grabbed the stray fingers and squeezed them as best as I could and smiled when I heard him groan. I turned my little smirk to him only to see _him_ smirking. Masochist!

"Oh honey that'd be great! Use the guestroom! Take all the time you need!" Momma 'Zuka exclaimed getting up from the chair to gather my plate and usher me out of the chair. I tried to be as discreet as I could with covering my tent but she was so busy furiously whispering in Kiba's ear while he nodded solemnly as if he was listening to anything to she was saying. Then with a not very gentle shove he was sent barreling in my direction but before he could collide with me he stopped before me and pulled me into his arms. His lips connected with my mine in _the neediest _kiss I had ever encountered. I responded immediately. Gosh was this so wrong. I should starve him of sex so he would finally admit to me what the hell was going but my gods was this a desperate kiss. Like he knew what I was thinking but was willing me not to do. He probably did. That was just the connection we shared. I mentally sighed before turning my attention back to the kiss.

He pulled apart from me at stared straight into my eyes. All the raw pent up emotions were a raging storm in his normally brown warm eyes and I just knew that I had lost this battle. I gave in. For just this last time we were just gonna have sex to relieve some of the pent up stress we had building up inside of us. Kiba hadn't needed a stress reliever since we'd gotten together. He wouldn't tell me what he used to do before I had come along so I guess it just isn't important.

I felt my hip starting to vibrate and Gaara's ring tone blaring through the silence. I looked at my hip then back at Kiba as he sagged in disappointment. I flipped the phone out and switched it to silent. "Gaara and I can talk later." I whispered to him.

I gripped his hand and pulled him along with me up the stairs. We weren't gonna speak much really. I'm just glad the guestroom is farthest from Hannah's and Momma 'Zuka's room. As we reached the top steps Kiba's arms were once again around me as kissed my neck hungrily before he turned and scoped me into his arms and hurriedly connected our lips before he started moving again. I started unbuttoning his shirt and I moved my mouth from his lips to his jaw and down to his neck. I felt tight muscles vibrate under his deep baritone moan and felt it vibrate straight down to my groin.

This was gonna be hot.

It's be a miracle if we even made it out of our clothes. He set me down on the floor in front of the guestroom before he sprinted down the hall back to his room. I opened the door and made my way in before I started to strip. I was just bending down in front of the bed my briefs at my knees when I heard and appreciative moan behind me. I tilted my head to the side to see Kiba's eyes fastened on my behind.

I blushed hotly when the naked Kiba sauntered over to me and hurriedly teared he briefs off but not before Kiba pushed his member between my cheeks. Ohh… it felt cool and hot at he same time but nonetheless thick as he moved. "Kiba…" I groaned. He pulled me up by the waist before he tossed me unto the bed and started to climb on top of me. My heartbeat quicken by at least three beats as Kiba smacked his lips onto mine starting a sloppy kiss with tongue, teeth and saliva going everywhere. He pulled my legs apart before lining up.

It just occurred to me how mush this was going to hurt. Both my ass and my heart.

There was something bothering him that he won't tell me about but he was willing to convey to me through sex and doing it rough would no doubt be sexy as hell but hurt like a bitch.

He pulled away from the kiss just as quickly as he started it to set his lips traveling down my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched into his touch as he lined up with me. I sucked in a breath when I felt him pushed forward and downright screamed when he slammed all the way in. My screams were abrupt as he bit my bottom lip and tugged. It was so good. The burn mixed with the pleasure was mind numbing. I loved every minute of it. He stilled within me as I tried to breath through all the overwhelming feelings. "Are you okay?" he breathed next to my ear. I could never tell where Kiba was going to end up next. Be it nipple, mouth, abs, ear… he just went everywhere. I didn't get time to prepare myself for him. It was as good as being blindfolded but it felt so much better.

"Yea," I gasped as he shifted. "I'd be even better if you started moving," I smiled up at him. He bit his bottom lip and groaned as his eyes slid shut and he slowly pulled back. I quickly wrapped a leg around him and pulled him closer as he slammed back in. Quickly covering my mouth with his he started a brutal pace.

•

Kiba + Sex + Climax = Sleep. Deep, deep sleep.

Nuff said.

•

I woke up feeling hot, sweaty, sticky, and just downright unpleasant. But somewhere in the back of my fuzzy mind, I felt good. Sated. Very sated *:}. And even though I was uncomfortable and boiling, I just didn't want to move. I swear to you! Kiba is like a walking furnace! Everything about him is just so goddamn hot! *:D Yes, pun intended.

I stretched my hands above my head and groan as my muscles clicked and popped and winced slightly when I felt the pain in back lower regions. Well that was to be expected…. Ah blah!

"Good Morning Sunshine," Kiba groaned behind me also stretching behind me a lazy smile on his face. He had one eye open and the other nestled in the pillow. *-_- "What?!" He questioned looking at my face. "Okay, I admit. I got a little carried away but you would too if you were in my position!" He tried to defend. *-_- Yea I enjoyed myself but I was in a world of pain –and unbelievable pleasure- and he knew that. The asshole could've gone easier on me. He groaned loudly before he pulled me to him and rolled over on top of me. "Naruto you have no idea how unbelievably tight you are!" He groaned his words muffled into my neck. Sex talk has never been my forte so you can just imagine how I was blushing like a schoolgirl! Kiba could be so raw sometimes! "I couldn't help tearing into that tight heat1 Baby it's like every time we have sex it's the same as out very first time!" I smacked him upside the head and felt him shift… eww… I felt the semi-sticky and semi-dried precum shift on our abs.

"Oh eww. Kiba get off. This is so gross." I groaned pushing him off me but he was having none of it and instead snuggled back down and nuzzled his face into my neck. "You ass there's dried cum on my belly!" I whined. "Please get off…" I groaned. He groaned right back *-_- what is he? Ten? *:} "If you get of now," I whispered lowly and brushing my lips to his ear, "We can have sex in the shower too.

Kiba was off my before I said 'in'. Booyaachashaa! Oh yea! I rule!

We bolted to the adjoined bathroom messily connecting out lips in a sloppy kiss while I giggled as his fingers teased my sides. I could vaguely remember that there was something important that I needed to do. –shrugs- Oh well. It can wait.

•

**~Gaara~**

Gaara sighed as he stared at his phone and the number of times he had called Naruto that afternoon. He'd called him in the morning just for good measure and was majorly disappointed and worried when the blond hurricane had failed to answer his call yet again. He pushed a finger into his mouth and started to gnaw on the nail while he contemplated calling his friend again. He could be fine, the redhead tried to reason. There's nothing to worry about, he tried to assure. He tore the nail away and spat it away while he pressed the green button on his phone and sent the phone ringing again.

"Hello?" His heart skipped a beat as he realized that the phone had been picked up but paused in berating the blonde when he noticed that the voice was more feminine than it should be.

"Who is this?" He asked in his ever-present monotonous voice.

"Hannah. Why are you calling so much?" She whispered. She must have illegally snatched Naruto's phone which meant that he and Kiba were doing things they really shouldn't be.

"I need to speak with Naruto." He heard giggling in the background and noticed how it fading.

"Well you can't now." She hissed sounding upset. "He's busy." Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"You enjoy seeing Naruto in pain don't you?" He asked his voice lowering. "I don't know what kind of kick you get out of seeing him sad but I guarantee you-"

"Look…" she said with a sigh. "You're the protective best friend and you're looking out for his best interest but just listen o me for a while." She sounded a bit desperate so Gaara decided to hear her out. "Yea I know I'm not the nest sister or friend in the world alright but I have _never _and I mean _never _seen Kiba so upset as to when Naruto left him alright." She heaved a sigh. "I don't know if they're having make-up sex up there but I hope they are cause Kiba could get back into things that he really shouldn't without that blonde explosion around okay?"

"What sort of thing?" He heard a squeal nearby and guessed that it was Naruto's.

"I can't explain that to you okay? But trust me that this is for the better." Gaara was going to argue that but heard a click and a dial tone and realized that the girl had hung up on him. He blinked a few times before snapping his phone shut and decided to make a very important call.

He sighed again.

**-Flashback-**

Gaara sighed deeply as he checked his watched and noticed that there was about 4 seconds before his phone would start ringing. Before he even lowered his hand to his side, the cell started to sing. Picking up the small device, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Yes?" he drawled waiting for the wail that he was sure to come screaming for him to come and rescue him but after several minutes, there was none. Only silence on the other end. "Naruto?" Gaara questioned straightening in his chair.

"Yea I'm here," Naruto answered his voice dead serious. "We got a problem Gaara…" his blonde friend spoke before heaving a heavy sigh.

"What's up?"

"It's Kiba. I think something happened to him. Something he can't get out of."

"How do you know?" Gaara said not really wanting to believe that the dog lover could be in any type of serious danger other than stealing puppies from the pound.

"Just trust me man… something happened. I don't think it's just him. I think it's with all of 'em. He started acting funny after Sasuke came and got him…" Gaara couldn't deny that. It was as true as true could be. The entire fact that Naruto wasn't calling them names and all meant that he really was worried. Maybe not for the other three but he was definitely concerned for Kiba. He heard Naruto heave another sigh on the other end. "I think you might need to talk to Kankuro." Gaara's breath hitched.

"Naruto, you know I can't-"

"Please." Naruto begged his voice sounding desperate. "I know your history and I know that it's gonna take a lot to get you back down that road. I just need some information about this Bangers group. You and I both know that Kankuro is the only one that can dig up dirt like this."

"He does nothing for free!" Gaara protested.

"I know… just tell him their names and ask him for the price of that and depending on what he says you can back down or not…" Naruto whispered. "I'll even ask him myself if it comes down to that."

"The hell you are!" Gaara shouted. "Or is it that you don't remember that he Tried To Rape You!" Gaara shouted losing his temper. He was huffing now. Just talking about his brother was enough to rile him. He felt like punching something. Anything!

"Gaara calm down-"

"I'll do it." He said with finally before tossing his phone on his bed, twisting around and slamming his hand through the window with a piercing scream. He felt the stings of the glass in his flesh and heard his father's footsteps running up the stairs before he grabbed his back and cell and hopped through the window. He needed to cool down. A walk could clear his head.

**-End-**

Gaara stared at the app to his phone book before he entered it and entered the letter 'K'. His brother's name immediately popped up before he pressed it to his ear and listened to it ring three times before hanging up. He dialed it again and listened to it ring once before it was answered. Silence.

"Brother," Gaara sighed feeling very defeated.

"Gaara," Kankuro answered sounding bored and having better things to do with his time. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gaara could feel him grinning but suppressed his growl.

"I need your help."

•

**Sweets: Hi all. Sorry for my absence but I promise to try to at least update quicker. I'd love some reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M SLOWLY CLIMBING OUT OF MY FUNK.**

**Please remember to take the time to review!**

* * *

**The Bangers**

* * *

**April 30**

I love Kiba.

I really do.

But it's 'cause I love the asshole so much why I need to torture his stupid ass into submission! Don't you agree? If I don't tie his bitch ass down and wrap him good he'll slip away! I can't afford to let him to slip away… not like this anyways…

Which brings me to where I am now and what I'm doing on this fine Monday afternoon during one of our tutoring sessions. I gripped the hem of my skirt and pulled it down a bit while I read from the textbook nibbling on my bottom lip and occasionally sneaking a peak at the boys who were much quieter than they normally were in our sessions. I couldn't help snorting.

"I guess we can do a little history today since we've mostly been looking at the sciences, right?" I looked at them then. Mostly Kiba but I glanced at the others. They all looked at him too. Asking permission to answer maybe? :3 oooh I was liking this afternoon! For someone who had asked me out on a date Sasuke was being awfully quiet and I couldn't say that I didn't like it. It was just too weird. I don't think of him like that anymore. It's just too strange, besides, I've got enough to deal with it already. Too much on my plate to even think about trying to take on something else. And Gaara's probably not much better off. Sigh…

Life! Why you so hard! :insert wacky meme face here: lol (ever noticed how the 'lol' thing looks like a drowning man? Haha!)

I grinned to myself getting some confused expressions before I turned back to the board and wrote as big as I could and skipped lines like a retard till I had no choice but to start bending to get to the bottom of the board.

Good news and Bad new people:

Good news: Kiba'd probably… most likely… hopefully… oh how I hope to God!... would man up and accept that we were fooling around so his friends and me could really sit down and have a serious conversation _or_…

Terrible news: He'd enjoy the view like Sasuke currently was doing if the widening of his eyes and his blatant staring were any indication of that… :T the stupid perverted asshole who knew to appreciate art when he saw it. And I wont lie. I, am a masterpiece.

I am one fine piece of ass where NOTHING went wrong. I swear. I'm sin on legs. Bam!

Back the damage at hand. Kiba. The asshole boyfriend (ex (whatever)) with a secret.

As a skimmed my way down the board I felt the tension in the air but refused to back down. If Kiba wanted to expose my goods now I'd give him an ass whooping later then blue balls his ass. Don't play with Uzumakis! I leaned downward even more pretty sure a few more inches and that skirt would be floating up when I felt arms grab my waist and haul me up and over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I grinned broadly till the person turned and started to stalk off down hall that I spotted... Get this...

Neji. Check.

Shikamaru. Check.

Sasuke. NOT CHECK.

Kiba. CHECK.

"What the frig Sasuke?" I hollered flailing.

"Oh yes!" The perv purred smacking my behind. The bitch done lost his mind!

"Kiba what the frig?" I shouted at the fool just sitting there looking like a suffocating fish and a man being strangled with his eyes all bulged out and his face turning purple bluish looking. "You fool!" I flung my arm over Sasuke's head a hooked it around his neck making as good a choke hold as I could while being suspended in the air like that. He must have been surprised cause he dropped me right there.

...

The fool dropped me.

Like lost-my-balance-flailing-and-falling-in-a-mini-skirt-not-made-for-guys-all-these-friggen-hyphens-pissing-me-the-frigg-off-and-now-i-cant-remember-what-where-the-frigg-was i?

-blink blink- huh?

"The frig you doing you asshole!" Kiba howled bodily tossing himself from Shikamaru's grip to Sasuke who was backed up against the wall.

Eh?

"Oh dear God!" Neji murmured holding his head and rocking back and forth on the ground. "Oh no! No no no no no no! I promised I wouldn't!"

Huh?

"Wait a goddamn minute! Wait!" Shikamaru hollered before he tossed Kiba one side the man twisting in the air like some bad ass acrobat before he landed like a freakn cat on ALL FOURS all crouched close to the ground with his ass in the air and looking wild as frig! Oh my. Is this the right time to be turned on by something like that? I saw Sasuke push away from the wall and smoothly start to move towards Kiba with all the ease in the world, like a feline to Kiba's canine. Oh Dear libido calm yourself. Does he want him like i do... cause honestly i can't say that he's in the wrong.

"You should keep what you want under closer wraps." he said haughtily. Shikamaru shoved him and i watched him stumble back before he wormed... no I'm serious _wormed! THE MAN WORMED HIMSELF BACK INTO A STANDING POSITION! _Like that Orohihara person in that ninja anime series on TV! When he had straightened he still had that 'I'm you're superior look' that if I wasn't confused as hell I'd punch right off his face. Kiba howled in outrage and charged and people... I frigg you not when i tell you that Kiba charged on ALL fours like a sexy man beast person while Sasuke charged at him in a slightly bent over position his hands balled and cocked at his side.

THIS WAS SOME TWILIGHT SHIT RIGHT HERE! LIKE JACOB AND EDWARD SHIT MAN! I may have cum right there...

Before the destruction commenced, however, Shikamaru grabbed them both, where? Frigg if I know but bodies started flying all over the place and I could only sit there on the floor and watch. Stunned into complete silence.

Naruto Uzumaki _stunned _into silence. -smh- When will the surprises end?

"Everyone just calm down!" Shikamaru spoke up. I'm worried for his voice box. The boy is as quiet as a slug. I've never heard him speak, let alone shout, so much. "Lets take a moment to think!" he tried to rationalize. Kiba shouted with outrage.

"Did you not see what he did?" He shouted pulling himself from the corner tables not bothering to dust himself off. Sasuke sneered at him.

"Did you see what he was doing?!" he thrust his hand in my general direction.

...eh? Me? "What'd I do?" I defended. Hell if i'm taking the blame for nothing!

"He's practically begging to be banged and you just sit there enjoying the view! Hell yah amma give him what he wants!" He straightened then, that same haughty look crossing his face. "Since you obviously can't do it." He just had to add.

-blink blink-

Eh?

If I thought all hell broke loose before I must've have been in the first part cause the third level was _so much_ more bad ass.

* * *

Gaara casually walked to the park and made it the far center of it where he knew he'd be meeting up with his older brother, if the man decided to make it on time. He hoped to have a clean meeting, present a worthy bargain, get his information and leave. He refused to let Kankuro get under his skin and make him say and do this that would have his father and Naruto severely disappointed in him. He absolutely refused. Kankuro was a part of his past and that was where he was going to leave him.

As he neared the meeting area he noticed the spiky brown hair of his brother but made no act to hasten his steps. He'd reach eventually. Plus he didn't want to deal with Kankuro anymore than he had to. Short and sweet was his motto for the afternoon. "Hey bro!"Kankuro greeted with a smirk. Gaara ignored him instead to pull out several bills from his pocket glancing around casually to make sure people were''n't watching before he presented it to him.

"This is $200. I don't have anymore but for the information I want I can get my associate to get 150 more. Do we have a deal?" He skipped the formalities and instead dived right into it. 'Short and sweet,' he repeated in his head.

"Aww Gaara! You don't have to be so formal with your big bro!" the brown haired man exclaimed pulling his sibling into a hug and lifting him from the ground. He grunted as he felt the air whoosh from his lungs and he wondered if Kankuro was looking for something or diverting attention. Checking for weapons? Gaara blinked and allowed Kankuro to do what he wanted and when he was placed on the ground he gazed boredly up at Kankuro who was still grinning like a moron. He guessed that it was just to piss him off. 'Short and sweet,' he repeated.

"There's a group in our school that I need information." Kankuro raised a brow at that.

"I thought you didn't deal with things like that anymore since you met up with that blonde piece a tanned ass?" Kankuro leered. He was probably sinking into his own twisted fantasies of the teens best friend so to keep his revulsion and disdain to a minimum he changed the subject. He was determined not to let Kankuro know that he was doing this for Naruto nor was he going to let him know that Naruto was involved in any way.

"Can you get me the information I need." His voice blank as well as his face. 'Short and sweet. I will not let Kankuro rile me up,' he repeated once again. Kankuro finally let his facade go and a serious look to over shadow his face.

"I'll need time. Depending on what I find I'll let you know my price." Gaara nodded, turned and started to leave when Kankuro called out. "I have some information now though. On the little gang leader of the group." 'Sasuke?' he wondered turning around and raising an expectant brow.

"What has Sasuke done?" It was Kankuro's turn to raise a brow.

"What are you talking about? That Uchiha stuck-up brat isn't the leader. It's that Inuzuka dog. Kiba i think his name is." Kankuro's face turned darker then. " I may not be the best big bro in the world but you know as well as I do that the past is the past and we can't change that but we can move past it. I'm doing what I can. In my own way of course," Gaara remained quiet. "And as a part of my new found responsibility I'll leave you with this piece of advice. Stay away from the Dog. They're not a group you wanna get tangled with. Like father like son Gaara. You should know that as good as anyone. Gaara's jaw sagged a little at that.

"What? I- I don't understand..." he trailed off seeing Kankuro grab his back pack and turn to leave. He was stunned. 'Like father like son Gaara. You should know that as good as anyone,' he shivered a bit as the evening seem to get a lot cooler than he remembered it being. He pulled himself together and thought to follow Kankuro and demand answers out of him but remembering where he and his father had crawled from to make something better of themselves no matter how isolated they had become from people he knew that he still had his psychotic tendencies and it was Naruto who calmed them most of the times.

If Kiba was a dangerous as Kankuro was making it seem then he'd be damned if he didn't stop Naruto from getting involved with him again.

Which brought him back to the question at hand: Who were the 'Bangers' and what the hell had they gotten themselves into? And most importantly... could they survive getting out of it...?

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG BUT I HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK. SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT THIS IS ALL THE FLOW HAD TO GIVE.**

**R&R~~**

* * *

**VISIT MY NEWLY MADE LJ- sweetgumdrop livejournal. com (no space or brackets) FOR UPDATES, QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS!**


End file.
